Almost Like a Fairy Tale
by Nikki16
Summary: Ever wondered how Harry Potter's parents lived? This is a story about the Maruaders and friends, and deals with their love lives, enemies and more!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey this is my second story please r/r. This is just an introduction so things will get much better I promise!! Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of Harry Potter. But I do own the personality of Alaina, Sammie and myself.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
Almost Like A Fairy Tale  
Chapter 1: Introducing Characters  
It was a blistering cold Saturday afternoon and Lily, Alaina, Sammie and I had just got  
  
back from a quidditch match; our house Gryffindor against Slytherin. It was a rough game as  
  
usual but Gryffindor kicked Slytherin's ass in the end like they did mostly every game. I guess  
  
you could say we had one of the best chasers and keeper on our team. Sirius Black and James  
  
Potter where their names.  
Sirius Black and one of my best friends, Alaina were going out. He had short black hair that he  
  
spiked and deep bright brown eyes in which Alaina would constantly brag about. Sirius was very  
  
athletic, good looking, popular and smart. Alaina was a head shorter Sirius, with long, straight  
  
blonde hair and brown eyes. Together, they looked like a great couple.  
Then there was James Potter, who was very good looking as well. He had untidy jet-black hair,  
round glasses and gray eyes. Not cold gray eyes that the evil kind of people have. Their  
  
sparkling eyes that most girls found very attractive. James was a lot like Sirius, athletic, smart,  
  
popular and good looking.  
Then we had two other guys that hung in the gang with us. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Remus was tall and had brown hair and he also spiked it like Sirius. He had baby blue eyes that  
  
were amazingly beautiful. He was also very smart and was top in his class. Peter on the other  
  
hand was not what you would call good looking. He was short and chubby with very ugly brown  
  
hair and dull hazel eyes.  
The four boys were very popular and the worst troublemakers Hogwarts had ever seen. These  
  
pranksters called themselves "The Marauders".  
Lily, one of my best friends, has long, red wavy hair and bright green eyes that you could see  
  
from a mile away. Sammie has short red hair, and blue eyes. As for me, I have straight brown  
  
hair, with blonde highlights, and I have blue eyes. All four of us have great fashion sense and a  
  
love for shopping. We stick up for each other, and are the perfect friends.  
**************************************************************************** **  
We were sitting at dinner and Lily and James were in deep conversation, and Sirius and Alaina  
  
were flirting like crazy. I was chatting with Remus and Peter, like usual, just sat there and  
  
listened. Sammie was at the Slytherin table eating with her rich powerful stuck up  
  
boyfriend...Lucius Malfoy. Alaina, Lily and I hated him and couldn't understand how Sammie  
  
could go out with him. The guys hated him as well...in fact much worse than us. They would  
  
constantly bitch at Sammie for going with him, possibly because they thought it was a bit of an  
  
embarrassment to have a girl from their own house, especially one of their own friends, to be  
  
seen with him. The guys were Lucius Malfoy's worst enemy and vise versa. It was just last week  
  
James had given Lucius a black eye for calling Lily "a slutty little mudblood". Lucius was pretty  
  
mad and told James that he would pay.  
Lucius had long blonde hair and gray eyes. Not the sparkling gray eyes that James has but cold  
  
ones. The kind of gray eyes the evil guys had. His hair represented a hippie in which James,  
  
Sirius and Remus (Peter was way too scared to stand up to Lucius) loved to make fun of his hair  
  
every chance they got. Lucius was very powerful and always got back at people who made him  
  
pissed off.  
James chose to ignore the little comment about Lucius getting back at him and forget about it.  
  
We didn't really think it was a good idea considering what he had done to people in the past.  
  
Sammie was the only one who thought it would pass.  
**************************************************************************** **  
A/N: Hey guys this is my second story....please r/r. please no flames. Special thanks to Alaina for getting this onto fanfic.net for me thanks hun!! Luv Ya!!! 


	2. The Game of Truth

A/N: Hey guys here's the second chapter of the story! I didn't get a lot of reviews for the first chapter:-(. That chapter isn't very important though it just tells you who the characters are basically. I think there's about six chapters of this whole story so there's lots more to come!! please r/r and no flames please.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to the wonderful and talented JK.  
  
Chapter Two :The Game of Truth  
  
"So, what are you ladies up to tonight?" said Sammie in a cheerful mood.  
  
"Dunno," Lily said. "What about you? Are you doing anything with your stupid fucked up hippie boyfriend?" Lily shot Sammie a dirty look and Alaina and I looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"He's really not that bad Lily," Sammie protested her voice stuttering a bit.  
  
"Oh yea, calling someone a mudblood, which is like a prejudice name to muggle borns, isn't really that bad!" Alaina said sarcastically.  
  
"Listen Sammie," I said. "I don't know how you could go out with him, when all he does is treat your friends like shit! If he keeps it up then James wont be the only one who's gonna beat the crap out of him," I threatened.  
  
"Ok whatever," Sammie said waving her hand annoyed. "I'm not going out with him tonight. He said that he had to do something."  
  
"Ok," Lily stated rolling her eyes. "We're just going to hang out tonight, you know just us girls without James and them."  
  
"Good idea," Alaina and I said together in unison.  
  
"We haven't hung out with just us four in a long time" Sammie said.  
  
"That's because we're always with Sirius, James and Remus, and sad but true, Peter," Alaina laughed.  
  
I turned to Sammie, "And you never hang out with us at all! You're always with Lucius."  
  
"He's so evil, I wouldn't be surprised if he was a death eater," Lily said almost shaking at the thought.  
  
Moments after Lily spoke we heard a harsh laugh in the doorway. We turned around and there stood Lucius Malfoy. He walked over to Sammie and put his arm around her and gave Lily a dirty look in which she returned.  
  
"Yup," he said slowly in his deep voice. "That's what all you filthy little mudbloods think."  
  
"Him!" screamed another voice. We turned around again for the second time to see Sirius, James, Remus and Peter there.  
  
"You better watch what the fuck you're saying Lucius, especially when you're out-numbered by people who would be more than willing to kick your ass!" Sirius yelled. He was always very protective over his friends. All four of us were glad to call him one of our closest friends, because if we ever had a problem he'd always be there threatening people. Alaina was definitely proud to call him her boyfriend.  
  
Sirius walked over to Alaina and put his arm around her and kissed her.  
  
"Come on Sammie, lets get out of here," Lucius said grabbing her arm and practically pulling her out the door.  
  
"Are you ok Lily? You look at bit tense," James said winking at her as he went to put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Yes I'm fine!" she snapped and threw his hands off her shoulders. "Sorry James. I'm just so pissed off," she said putting her head into her hands. "I just hate Lucius sooo much!!"  
  
"Don't we all?" Remus spoke with his bright blue eyes shinning that made my stomach weak every time I looked at him.  
  
Alaina let out a loud laugh. We all looked at her and Sirius was tickling her. Lily rolled her eyes in disgust then turned to James.  
  
"So what are you guys doing tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Umm probably just going out by the lake to have a few smokes, since we always get caught by Mcgonagal." James replied.  
  
"Ya 'specially me!" Sirius smiled as if he was happy about it. Alaina slapped him on the arm hard.  
  
"Owww," he moaned in pain. "What was that for?"  
  
"I told you not to smoke!" she yelled. "And you still do it?"  
  
"Sorry baby but I'm addicted to it now.besides I don't smoke as much as I used to when you told me not too."  
  
"Your such an idiot Sirius Black! But I love you to death!!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "Well we better get down to dinner," he said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
We all walked down to dinner and ate quietly looking at Sammie and Lucius flirt in disgust.  
  
"Shall we go upstairs now?" Lily said at around 8:30.  
  
"Ya ok," Alaina and I agreed. On the way upstairs we ran into Sammie.  
  
"Are you coming with us or going with Lucius," Lily said not even looking at her.  
  
"I already told you Sammie," said annoyed, "that I was going with you guys."  
  
"Finally, just the four of us!" Alaina said. "Not that I don't like hanging out with Sirius, its just that I need some time with my "feminine" friends." We all laughed. We sat upstairs for five minutes not saying anything at all.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Dunno," came all three of their replies.  
  
"I know," said Sammie. "Let's play this game where we ask each other serious questions, something we all don't know, and its only between us and no one else, and you gotta swear to tell the truth."  
  
"Ok" we all said a bit slowly. There was another awkward silence.  
  
"Well...who's going to ask the first question?" I said breaking the silence for the second time in a row.  
  
"I dunno," Lily said. "I guess I'll ask someone a question. Ok my question is for Sammie."  
  
Sammie lifted her head up and looked at Lily. "Ok, this is kind of sick I must warn you," Lily said laughing a bit. "But here it goes. Have you and Lucius...well....umm....you know?"  
  
Alaina and I looked at each other confused and by the look on Sammie's face she was just as puzzled as we were.  
  
"Oh for fuck sakes!" Lily yelled in frustration. "Ok....Have you had sex with Lucius?" she blurted out. Sammie put her head back down as if she looked ashamed.  
  
"Dumb question Lily," Alaina laughed. "Of course she hasn't.Or have you?"  
  
I had the slightest feeling I was going to regret that.  
  
"Ok guys, don't freak out!" Sammie started in hesitation. "But umm....yea I did."  
  
"Oh My God!!" I yelled.  
  
"Eww ewww ewwwwwwwwww!!!!!!" Alaina screamed.  
  
Lily put her hands on her forehead. "I can't believe you did it with him!"  
  
"How many times?" Alaina asked looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"Only three!" Sammie answered.  
  
"Only three???" Lily yelled. "Holy fuck!! I can't believe you're not a virgin!"  
  
"Was Lucius your first?" I asked her.  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Oh Sammie," Alaina said as if she felt sorry for her. "How could you with a deatheater and worse, your best friends enemy!  
  
"I know," she said in disappointment. "And that's why you follow the rules of the game and not breathe a word of this to anyone! This stays between us four."  
  
"Ok." The rest of us spoke.  
  
It would be best that the guys didn't find out about it anyway. There's no telling what they might do if they found out Lucius slept with a Gryffindor. To them all Gryffindor girls were off limits to Slytherin guys. Or worse what Lucius might do to them if they played one more little stunt on him. Lucius happened to take things just a bit to seriously.  
  
"Ok, who's going to go next?" I said to change the subject.  
  
"I will," Alaina said quickly. "My question is for Lily.are you a virgin?" Alaina whispered.  
  
"Honestly Lain, yes I am."  
  
"That was a pretty fast response," I said eyeing Lily with suspicion.  
  
"Anyway, I have a question for Alaina," Sammie said. "Who do you like?"  
  
"Are you thick Sammie?" Alaina laughed hard. "I'm totally in love with James, Remus and Peter, but I'm going out with Sirius!"  
  
Lily and I missed the sarcasm and jumped to conclusions way too soon.  
  
"What???" I yelled at her.  
  
"You whore!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Guys.I'm joking!" Alaina said in surprise. "Why do you guys have a thing for James, Remus or Peter?" Sammie winked at us.  
  
Lily and I glanced nervously at each other.  
  
"Come on guys!!" Sammie yelled. "You have to tell us remember the rules."  
  
"Ok Lily, you tell us first," Alaina said.  
  
In my head I was praying that she didn't like the same guy as I did.  
  
"James," said Lily shyly.  
  
"Www!" Alaina and Sammie said together.  
  
A leap of joy passed through me, she didn't like the same guy as me! Then they turned to me.  
  
"And who do you like Arabella?" they asked. "Remus Lupin." I said my face turning bright red.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A/n: There you go guys the second chapter. Ya it still doesn't really have a plot but its getting there. The beginning of it will start in chapter three the next chapter and there's lots more to come so please r/r. No flames!! I would also like to thank Alaina for getting it onto fanfic.net for me again thanks alot luv ya!! 


	3. The Prank in Transfiguration

A/N: Hey guys here is the third chapter of the story. The plot is starting to thicken and if you pay close attention to the hints you should be able to guess what it is. Well enjoy this chapter please R/R!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I still own nothing of Harry Potter,:( it still and always will belong to Jk!  
  
Chapter3: The Prank In Transfiguration.  
  
Well now that everything was out in the open about who Lily and I liked, it was much easier to talk about James and Remus in front of Sammie and Alaina without worrying we would say the wrong thing. We were all sitting at breakfast and for the first time in a while Sammie was sitting with us.  
  
"Did you and Lucius have a fight or something," I asked her.  
  
"Nope," she replied. "I just wanted to hang with you guys. I forgot how much fun it was with you lot". Sammie was sitting across from me and for some reason she giggled. Right after she laughed someone's hands covered my eyes. For a few minutes I just sat there trying to guess who it was.  
  
"Common give me a hint I haven't got time for this!" I said.  
  
"Ok then Bella," someone said in a strange made up voice. Almost right away I knew who it was. There was only one person who called me Bella and that was Remus. I couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Hello Lupin," I said with a smile on my face.  
  
"Hello Bella," he said happily as he sat down beside me. Then he stood back up again. "Umm I'll be right back...actually I'll just see you in transfiguration," he said quickly and walked over to where James, Sirius and Peter were sitting. They were all huddled in a small circle.  
  
"What's up with them?" Lily asked shooting a curious look at them.  
  
"No idea," Alaina said.  
  
"Do they always act this weird?" Sammie asked.  
  
"Hardly ever," Lily replied to Sammie not taking her eyes off the boys. "Only when they're up to one of their stupid pranks."  
  
"Lets go over and check it out," I said getting up from the table. We walked over and the only words we could make out came from Sirius mouth.  
  
"Well my record isn't exactly clean so one of you guys will have to do it."  
  
"Do what?" Alaina and Lily yelled in unison. The boys jumped and spun around so quickly that James knocked over his cup of pumpkin juice spilling it all over the table.  
  
"Umm...nothing!" James lied quickly.  
  
"Ya right," Lily said rolling her eyes. Sirius looked up at Lily and Alaina.  
  
"Honestly ladies! You don't have to worry about a thing," he said with a little wink.  
  
"Tell me what your up to Sirius Black," Alaina yelled. Before any of us could do anything they all started off at a run out of the great hall.  
  
"Shit!" Sammie yelled in frustration. "Transfiguration is in 5 minutes and it's all the way at the other end of the tower."  
  
"Well it looks like were going late for the third day in a row," Lily half laughed.  
  
About 10 minutes later we arrived in Transfiguration.  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe she's not here" I said with a big sigh of relief.  
  
"Yup, she'll never know we were late," Lily said looking pleased with herself.  
  
"Oh really?" a familiar voice yelled from behind us. We all spun around to see Professor Mcgonnagal there. "Ladies this is the third day in a row you have been 10 minutes late!" she snapped. "Detention for a week and five points from Gryffindor.each! Now sit down and copy the note of the board".  
  
We heard a chuckle and turned around again.  
  
"Mr. Potter how about shutting your mouth for once in your life and doing your work!" she yelled and the whole class went silent.  
  
"Chill Professor!" Sirius said in a cool kind of voice, and he put his feet up on the desk. Mcgonnagal walked over to Sirius' desk and threw his feet off of it.  
  
"You just got yourself a weeks worth of detentions Black!" It was very quite for the next couple of minutes and then the door quietly opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy you're half an hour late! Thirty points from Slytherin and a detention."  
  
"What the fuck?" Lily whispered to Sammie. "We get bitched at like no tomorrow and get a weeks worth of detention and Lucius has been late all last week and so far all this week and he gets one detention!"  
  
"Ya I know! How gay," Sammie said as she smiled at Lucius as he walked by her desk.  
  
I laughed and looked over at James. My eyes widened with shock. He pulled out a filibuster firework. I tried to get his attention to ask him what the hell he was planing to do with it but it was to late, he placed the firework on Lucius' chair. Lucius sat down and...BANG! Everyone jumped and turned to the back of the classroom. Lucius jumped a mile off his chair and to our surprise his ass was on fire.  
  
"My ass! My ass!" He screamed out in pain. "Its on fire! Severus help me!" he yelled to his best friend. The whole class was in tears with laughter. And then to add on to the hilarious scene Severus started slapping Lucius' ass in hopes to put out the fire. The class laughed even harder. The fire located, well you know where, was finally put out. The bell rang and the class headed out of the door. The four boys however were left laughing harder then anyone else on the floor.  
  
"Ok which one of you did that?" The four boys looked up to see a really pissed off, red faced angry with furry Professor. "It was you wasn't it Black?" she yelled and looked at him with her sharp eyes.  
  
"No this time I swear it wasn't me!" he yelled back starting to get angry.  
  
"For some reason its very hard for me to trust you Black!" She snapped back at him.  
  
"Professor?" came James' voice. "It was me."  
  
"Be that as it may Mr. Potter, you have another weeks worth of detentions and 50 points from Gryffindor". Professor Mcgonnagal said.  
  
The four boys stood up and walked outside of the door to find Lucius waiting for them.  
  
"Ok right now Potter I'm going to kick your ass once and for all! I'll teach you to mess with me twice!" He yelled.  
  
"If that's what you really want Malfoy," James said calmly cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Your going to pay for everything you did to me!" Lucius yelled.  
  
"What's going on boys?" came Mcgonnagal's voice.  
  
"Nothing we were just going back to our common rooms," Sirius said shooting a death glare at Lucius.  
  
"Well hurry up then!" Mcgonnagal said and left. Lucius walked over to James and whispered into his ear so no one could hear.  
  
"Mark my words Potter one day soon, you will pay".  
  
"Whatever you say, Hippie!" James yelled back and the four boys went back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it the third chapter. There where big hints in there as to what the plot is about and everything it going to start to take a turn for the worst for the marauders in the next few chapters so stay posted. Again thanks to Alaina who posted this on fanfic for me due to my stupid computer lol. Thanks a lot! Luv ya!! Please r/r. Thanks a lot!! 


End file.
